sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Δημήτριος Α \Μακεδονία
Δημήτριος Α' ο Πολιορκητής Demetrius thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Δημήτριος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας. - Βασιλέας της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας. - Βασιλέας της Μακεδονίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Δημήτριος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με τις λέξεις "δαία" + "μήτηρ". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Αντιγονίδες. - Πατέρας: Αντίγονος Α' ο Μονόφθαλμος - Μητέρα: Στρατονίκη - Σύζυγοι: * Φίλα η Σεβάσμια * Ευρυδίκη Ε' η Αθηναία * Δηιδάμεια η Ηπειρώτις * Πτολεμαΐς * Λάνασσα - Τέκνα: α) Από Φίλα: * Αντίγονος Β' ο Γονατάς * Στρατονίκη β) Από Ευρυδίκη: * Κόρραγος ο Αφανής γ) Από Δηιδάμεια: * Αλέξανδρος ο Αφανής δ) Από Πτολεμαΐδα: * Δημήτριος ο Καλός, βασιλέας της Κυρηναϊκής ε) Από εταίρα Λάμια: * Φίλα η Αφανής, πριγκίπισσα της Μακεδονίας στ) Από μία Ιλλυρίδα: * Δημήτριος ο Λεπτός, πρίγκιπας της Μακεδονίας Βιογραφία (πριν την άνοδο) Ο Δημήτριος ο Πολιορκητής (337 – 283 π.Χ.) ήταν ένας ονομαστός Μακεδόνας στρατηγός και πολιτικός κατά την Ελληνιστική Εποχή . Ήταν γιος του Αντίγονου Α' του Μονόφθαλμου και της Στρατονίκης, κόρης του Κορράγου. Ο Δημήτριος είναι μέλος της Μακεδονικής δυναστείας των Αντιγονιδών και βασίλευσε κατά την περίοδο (294 – 288 π.Χ.) Ο Πλούταρχος του έχει αφιερώσει έναν από τους περίφημους Βίους του, αντιδιαστέλλοντας τη ζωή του με το Ρωμαίο Μάρκο Αντώνιο. Ο Πλούταρχος περιγράφει το Δημήτριο ως έναν εμφανίσιμο νέο, «που κανένας γλύπτης ή ζωγράφος δεν θα μπορούσε να αποτυπώσει κάτι παρόμοιο». Η στάση του απέπνεε χάρη και αξιοπρέπεια, αλλά ταυτόχρονα μπορούσε να προκαλέσει και μια δυσάρεστη αίσθηση. Ήταν ένας πολυπράγμων άνθρωπος που ενώ ήταν χαρισματικός στην πολεμική τεχνική, απολάμβανε στο έπακρο και τις ηδονές της ζωής. Με τον πατέρα του είχε άριστες σχέσεις, τόσο που ο τελευταίος υπερηφανευόταν για αυτές, καθόσον ήταν σύνηθες την εποχή εκείνη τα μέλη των βασιλικών Οίκων να αλληλοσπαράσσονται. Το φθιν. 321 π.Χ. (ή λίγο αργότερα) ο Αντίπατρος και ο Αντίγονος, στα πλαίσια της σταθερής συμμαχικής σχέσης τους, συμφώνησαν στο γάμο της Φίλας (θυγατέρας του πρώτου σε ώριμη ηλικία και χήρα δύο γάμων) με τον 15ετή Δημήτριο. Η Απελευθέρωση της Αθήνας Στην ηλικία των 22 ετών έλαβε την πρώτη του στρατιωτική αποστολή (3ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος (315 - 311). Ενώ ο πατέρας του βρισκόταν στη Φρυγία, ο αντίπαλός του Πτολεμαίος, ο Σωτήρ, εισέβαλε στη Συρία, υποτάσσοντας τις πόλεις της είτε με πειθώ είτε με τη δύναμη των όπλων. Ο Δημήτριος, που ήταν άπειρος σε σχέση με τον αντίπαλό του, υπέστη ταπεινωτική ήττα στη Γάζα το 312 π.Χ., την οποία ορκίστηκε να ανταποδώσει. Μη θέλοντας όμως να αποθαρρύνει το υιο του, ο Αντίγονος τον άφησε να δοκιμάσει ξανά. Με μια αιφνιδιαστική κίνηση, ο τελευταίος κατάφερε να καταστρέψει το στρατόπεδο του στρατηγού που είχε στείλει εναντίον του ο Πτολεμαίος, πετυχαίνοντας μια νίκη αναλόγων διαστάσεων με την προγενέστερη ήττα του, η οποία ανάγκασε τον Πτολεμαίο να αποσυρθεί από τη Συρία. Αργότερα, συμμετείχε σε μια σειρά επιχειρήσεων που έδειξαν τη στρατιωτική του αρετή, εναντίον Αραβικών φυλών, εναντίον του Σέλευκου στη Βαβυλώνα, εναντίον του Πτολεμαίου στην Αλικαρνασσό. 1η Δημήτρεια Εκστρατεία στην Ελλάδα Σύμφωνα πάντα με τον Πλούταρχο, ο Αντίγονος και ο Δημήτριος κέρδισαν φήμη ως απελευθερωτές της Ελλάδας από την κυριαρχία του Κάσσανδρου και του Πτολεμαίου. Ο Δημήτριος, κατόπιν, απέπλευσε για την Αθήνα το 307 π.Χ. με πέντε χιλιάδες αργυρά τάλαντα και ένα στόλο από 250 πλοία. Την Αθήνα τότε κυβερνούσε ο Δημήτριος ο Φαληρεύς για λογαριασμό του Κάσσανδρου και διατηρούσε μια ισχυρή φρουρά στη Μουνιχία. Ωστόσο ο αντίπαλός του κατάφερε να εισέλθει αιφνιδιαστικά στον Πειραιά, όπου, αντί να επιτεθεί, συγκέντρωσε τον λαό και διακήρυξε πως είχε έρθει για να τους απελευθερώσει και να αποκαταστήσει το παλαιό τους πολίτευμα. Οι πολίτες δέχθηκαν την πρόταση πανηγυρίζοντας, αποκαλώντας τον ευεργέτη και απελευθερωτή. Ήπια αλλά αποφασιστικά έλαβε μέτρα ώστε να μην επιτραπεί στον πρώην κυβερνήτη της πόλης να του προκαλέσει προβλήματα και αναχώρησε για τα Μέγαρα. Παρασυρθείς από την προοπτική της συνάντησης με μία καλλονή της εποχής, παρ' ολίγον να αιχμαλωτισθεί, ωστόσο κατάφερε τελικά να διαφύγει και κατέλαβε τα Μέγαρα απελευθερώνοντας οριστικά την Αθήνα. Υποσχέθηκε στους πολίτες και χρηματική ενίσχυση ώστε να επανασχηματίσουν το στόλο τους. Εκείνοι απέδωσαν στο Δημήτριο και τον πατέρα του μεγάλες τιμές, ανάμεσα στις οποίες ήταν να ονομάσουν δύο από τις φυλές τους από τα ονόματά τους. Κατά τη διάρκεια της παραμονής του στην Αθήνα νυμφεύθηκε την Ευρυδίκη, μια απόγονο του στρατηγού Μιλτιάδη. Οι Αθηναίοι το θεώρησαν μεγάλη τιμή αν και ο Δημήτριος στη διάρκεια της ζωής του συζεύχθηκε αρκετές γυναίκες, μερικές από τις οποίες διατηρούσε ταυτόχρονα. Ήταν επίσης γνωστός για τις σχέσεις που διατηρούσε με πολλές ερωμένες από όλα τα κοινωνικά στρώματα. Από όλες αυτές τις γυναίκες της ζωής του, έδειχνε ιδιαίτερο σεβασμό στη Φίλα, κόρη του Αντίπατρου και αρκετά μεγαλύτερη του σε ηλικία, την οποία συζεύχθηκε πολύ νέος κατόπιν συμβουλής του πατέρα του. Από αυτή απέκτησε μια θυγατέρα, τη Στρατονίκη, μετέπειτα σύζυγο του Σέλευκου και του γιου του τελευταίου, Αντίοχου του Σωτήρος. Γιος της συζύγου αυτής του Δημητρίου ήταν και ο διάδοχός του, ο Αντίγονος Β' ο Γονατάς. Εκστρατείες κατά του Πτολεμαίου Ο Αντίγονος κάλεσε το υιο του να εκστρατεύσει κατά του Πτολεμαίου (4ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος (307 - 301 π.Χ.). Εκείνος αφού απέτυχε να εξαγοράσει το διοικητή της Σικυώνος και της Κορίνθου, εξεστράτευσε αμέσως για την Κύπρο. Εκεί, το 306 π.Χ., νίκησε σε μάχη το Μενέλαο, αδελφό του Πτολεμαίου, αλλά σύντομα κλήθηκε να αντιμετωπίσει και τον ίδιο, που κατέφθασε με μεγάλη δύναμη. Η μάχη μεταξύ τους θα ήταν αποφασιστική γιατί ο νικητής θα αναδεικνυόταν ανώτερος σε δύναμη από όλους του τους ανταγωνιστές. Τελικά, σε ναυμαχία στη Σαλαμίνα της Κύπρου, ο Δημήτριος, αν και παρέταξε μικρότερη δύναμη από τον αντίπαλό του, κατάφερε να τον νικήσει κατά κράτος και να αιχμαλωτίσει μεγάλο μέρος των περιουσιακών του στοιχείων, των στρατευμάτων του καθώς και των φιλικών και συγγενικών του προσώπων. Ανάμεσά τους ήταν και η περίφημη Λαμία, αντικείμενο πολλών ιστορικών ανέκδοτων της εποχής, την οποία ο Δημήτριος ερωτεύθηκε σφοδρά. Παρά την ένδοξη νίκη του, ο Δημήτριος έδειξε μεγαλοψυχία προς τους ηττημένους, επιτρέποντας την αξιοπρεπή ταφή των νεκρών τους και την απελευθέρωση των κρατουμένων. Έστειλε δε μεγάλη ανταμοιβή στους Αθηναίους. Αναρρίχηση στην βασιλεία Μετά το γεγονός αυτό ο Αντίγονος αυτοανακυρήχθηκε βασιλέας της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας και ανέδειξε τον Δημήτριο ως συμβασιλέα. Οι άλλοι Διάδοχοι, όμως, δεν αποδέχθηκαν το αξίωμά του. Έτσι, ο Σέλευκος, ο Λυσίμαχος, ακόμη και ο Πτολεμαίος έλαβαν τον τίτλο του βασιλέα για τις επικράτειές τους, αποσχιζόμενοι και τυπικά πλέον από την Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία. Αυτό αποτέλεσε ένα κομβικό σημείο στην ιστορία της εποχής. Κατόπιν ο Αντίγονος, ιδιαίτερα ευχαριστημένος με την επιτυχία του υιού του, εξεστράτευσε αμέσως κατά του Πτολεμαίου από την ξηρά, ενώ ο Δημήτριος ακολουθούσε με το στόλο του από τη θάλασσα. Ωστόσο ο Αντίγονος αντιμετώπισε ανασταλτικές δυσκολίες, ενώ ο στόλος του υιου του υπέστη μεγάλες ζημίες σε θαλασσοταραχή, με αποτέλεσμα να επιστρέψουν και οι δύο άπρακτοι. Η Πολιορκία της Ρόδου Ο Αντίγονος ήταν πλέον σε προχωρημένη ηλικία και παρέδωσε την αρχηγία του στρατού τους ολοκληρωτικά στο υιο του, ο οποίος δεν τον απογοήτευσε. Παρά την έκλυτη προσωπική του ζωή, οι στρατιωτικές του επιδόσεις έμειναν το ίδιο υψηλές καθώς τις αναλάμβανε με υπευθυνότητα, χωρίς να αναμιγνύει τη μία του ζωή με την άλλη. Έδειχνε επίσης μεγάλη φροντίδα στην προετοιμασία των εκστρατειών του και αγαπημένη του ασχολία ήταν να σχεδιάζει πολεμικές μηχανές, τομέα στον οποίο είχε χάρισμα. Ο Πλούταρχος μάλιστα υποστηρίζει ότι ακόμη και οι εχθροί του έβλεπαν τις μηχανές αυτές με θαυμασμό. Τις μηχανές αυτές χρησιμοποίησε κατά την πολιορκία της Ρόδου το 305 - 304 π.Χ. Οι Ρόδιοι, που ήταν σύμμαχοι του Πτολεμαίου, αντιστάθηκαν σθεναρά, με αποτέλεσμα ο Δημήτριος να μην καταφέρει να κατακτήσει την νήσο. Σύντομα και οι δύο πλευρές κουράσθηκαν από τον πόλεμο και αναζήτησαν αφορμή για να τον τελειώσουν. Την αφορμή αυτή τους την έδωσαν οι Αθηναίοι, πείθοντας τις δύο πλευρές να συνάψουν ανακωχή με τον εξής όρο: να βοηθούν οι Ρόδιοι, ως σύμμαχοι, τον Αντίγονο και το Δημήτριο, εκτός από τις μάχες που θα έδιναν εναντίον του Πτολεμαίου. Κατά την εκστρατεία αυτή ο Δημήτριος έλαβε το προσωνύμιο «Πολιορκητής» και μάλιστα οι κάτοικοι της Ρόδου του ζήτησαν να τους αφήσει κάποιες από τις μηχανές του ως ανάμνηση της εφευρετικότητάς του. 2η Δημήτρεια Εκστρατεία στην Ελλάδα Ο Δημήτριος έπειτα κατέπλευσε ξανά στην Ελλάδα (Αυλίδα) (θέρος 304 π.Χ.) και κυρίευσε αρχικά την Χαλκίδα και μετά τις υπόλοιπες Ευβοϊκές πόλεις. Ο Κάσσανδρος έλυσε την πολιορκία της Αθήνας, (την οποία πολιορκούσε από το έαρ του 304 και αποσύρθηκε στις Θερμοπύλες). Ολόκληρη η Βοιωτία, η Φωκίδα, η Αιτωλία και η Ηράκλεια της Οιταίας προσχώρησαν στην συμμαχία του Δημητρίου. Η κατάσταση έλαβε πανηγυρικό χαρακτήρα καθώς 6000 Μακεδόνες οπλίτες έσπευσαν να ενσωματωθούν στις στρατιωτικές δυνάμεις του Ο Δημήτριος προέλασε νότια προς την Αττική και διαχείμασε στην Αθήνα (χειμ. 304/3) που τον υποδέχθηκε ως σωτήρα-ελευθερωτή. Η Αθήνα του προσέφερε και πάλι μεγάλες τιμές, μερικές μάλιστα που έφθαναν το βαθμό της υπερβολής. Η πόλη διχάστηκε για το λόγο αυτό. Ο Πλούταρχος αναφέρει ότι στο Δημήτριο προσφέρθηκε ένα δωμάτιο μέσα στον ίδιο τον Παρθενώνα, όπου ο ίδιος επιδόθηκε σε άσεμνες πράξεις. Κατόπιν (έαρ 303 π.Χ.) ο Δημήτριος κινήθηκε προς την Πελοπόννησο, όπου αντιμετώπισε μικρή αντίσταση. - Η φρουρά της Κορίνθου (υπό τον Πρεπέλαο) εγκατέλειψε την πόλη μετά από πληρωμή σημαντικού ποσού από τον Δημήτριο. - Οι κάτοικοι της Σικυώνας (από την οποία η φρουρά του Πτολεμαίου αναγκάσθηκε να αποχωρήσει) πείσθηκαν να μεταφέρουν την πόλη τους σε μία καλύτερη γεωγραφική θέση. Η νέα πόλη ονομάστηκε προς τιμήν του Δημητριάς. - Το Άργος πολιορκήθηκε (χρησιμοποιήθηκε και η "ελέπολη") από τον στρατό του Δημητρίου συνεπικουρούμενο από Αργείους δημοκρατικούς εξορίστους και αναγκάσθηκε να παραδοθεί. Ηραία, στο Άργος, συζεύχθηκε τη [[Δηιδάμεια Α \Ήπειρος|Δηιδάμεια], κόρη του Αιακίδη, βασιλέα της Ηπείρου και αδελφή του Πύρρου της Ηπείρου]. Σε μια συγκέντρωση αντιπροσώπων των πόλεων – κρατών της Ελλάδας στον Ισθμό (έαρ 302), και με ένα μεγάλο αριθμό ατόμων να παρακολουθούν, ανακηρύχθηκε στρατηγός όλης της Ελλάδας, όπως υπήρξαν στο παρελθόν ο Φίλιππος και ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος. Αν και ο τελευταίος δεν δέχθηκε ποτέ τον τίτλο αυτόν, ο Δημήτριος θεωρούσε ότι δεν υπήρχε άλλος άξιος εκτός από τον πατέρα του και τον ίδιο να λάβει αυτόν τον τίτλο. Κατά την επιστροφή του στην Αθήνα, παρήγγειλε να γίνει δεκτός στα ανώτερα θρησκευτικά μυστήρια, πράγμα που δεν ήταν αποδεκτό σύμφωνα με τους θρησκευτικούς νόμους καθώς η μύηση ήταν αυστηρά προσδιορισμένη από χρονικά όρια. Οι Αθηναίοι έφθασαν στο σημείο να μετονομάσουν κάποιους μήνες του έτους ώστε να γίνει εφικτό το αίτημα του Δημητρίου. Κατόπιν ζήτησε να συγκεντρωθεί άμεσα ένα μεγάλο χρηματικό ποσό, το οποίο τελικά έδωσε στη Λάμια και τις άλλες ερωμένες του για να αγοράσουν καλλυντικά. Αυτό έφερε σε μεγάλη αμηχανία τους πολίτες. Όσο για την επιρροή που είχε η Λάμια στο Δημήτριο, εξ' αιτίας του πάθους που έκρυβε για αυτή, έγινε αντικείμενο αρνητικών σχολίων από φίλους και εχθρούς του Δημητρίου. 4ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος Τελικά οι υπόλοιποι βασιλείς συνασπίστηκαν κατά των Αντίγονου και το Δημήτριου, ο οποίος επέστρεψε στο πλευρό του πατέρα του, που ήταν ιδιαίτερα αισιόδοξος για την έκβαση της διαμάχης αυτής 4ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος (307 - 301 π.Χ.). Είχε υπό της διαταγές του έναν μεγάλο αριθμητικά στρατό, τον οποίο υποστήριζαν ιππικό, άρματα και ελέφαντες. Το 301 π.Χ. δόθηκε η μάχη της Ιψού, όπου και ο Δημήτριος αντιμετώπισε τον Αντίοχο, το γιο του Σέλευκου. Ωστόσο ο στρατός του διασπάστηκε, και τελικά ο πατέρας του, ο Αντίγονος, έχασε τη ζωή του στη μάχη και οι σύμμαχοί του τον εγκατέλειψαν, εκτός από το Θώρακα από τη Λάρισα, που παρέμεινε μέχρι το τέλος. Οι νικητές βασιλείς (επίσης πρώην στρατηγοί του Αλεξάνδρου) διαίρεσαν μεταξύ τους την Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία που άνηκε στον Αντίγονο και το Δημήτριο. *Ο Λυσίμαχος έλαβε υπό την κυριαρχία του τη Δυτική Μικρά Ασία, *τα υπόλοιπα ασιατικά εδάφη περιήρθαν στο Σέλευκο, *ο Πτολεμαίος έλαβε την Κοίλη Συρία, ενώ οι Αιγαιωτικές νήσοι παρέμειναν στη σφαίρα επιρροής του Δημήτριου, ο οποίος διέφυγε σύμφωνα με τον Πλούταρχο, με 5000 άνδρες πεζικό και 4000 ιππικό με κατεύθυνση την Έφεσο. 3η Δημήτρεια Εκστρατεία στην Ελλάδα Στην συνέχεια απέπλευσε με προορισμό την Αθήνα (300 π.Χ.), την οποία θεωρούσε επιχειρησιακό του κέντρο, και όπου μάλιστα είχε αφήσει τα πλοία του, τα χρήματά του και τη σύζυγό του, τη Δηιδάμεια. Όμως, στην Αθήνα άρχισαν ήδη να είναι αισθητές οι συνέπειες της μάχης της Ιψού. Ο φιλο-Αντιγονικός Στρατοκλής αναγκάσθηκε, άμεσα, να εγκαταλείψει την εξουσία και αμέσως μετά η Αθήνα αποχώρησε από την φιλο-Αντιγονιδική Κορινθιακή Συμμαχία. Ακολούθησαν οι αποχωρήσεις Βοιωτίας, Φωκίδας, Εύβοιας και Άργους. Λίγο αργότερα Λυσίμαχος και Κάσσανδρος προσέγγισαν φιλικά την Αθήνα. Ουσιαστικά η Κορινθιακή Συμμαχία διαλύθηκε. Έτσι, πρέσβεις των Αθηναίων τον συνάντησαν στις Κυκλάδες, μεταφέροντάς του την επιθυμία των Αθηναίων να μην εισέλθει στην πόλη. Μετέφεραν ωστόσο με σεβασμό τη Δηιδάμεια στα Μέγαρα. Η αλλαγή αυτή της στάσης των Αθηναίων, εξόργισε τον Δημήτριο. Αλλά και άλλες πόλεις άρχισαν να αποπέμπουν τις φρουρές που ο ίδιος είχε εγκαταστήσει. Τελικά ο Δημήτριος κατέληξε στην Κόρινθο από όπου σταθεροποίησε τις κτήσεις που του απέμειναν (εκτός της Κορίνθου, τα Μέγαρα, οι πόλεις της Βόρειας Αργολίδας, και μερικές πόλεις σε Αρκαδία και Αχαΐα) Αφήνοντας, ως διοικητή στις Ελλαδικές κτήσεις, τον Ηπειρώτη στρατηγό του, τον Πύρρο, ο Δημήτριος απέπλευσε (ίσως θέρος 300 π.Χ.) στην Θρακική Χερρόνησο (που ανήκε στον Λυσίμαχο) όπου δήωσε τις πόλεις της. Συμμαχία με το Σέλευκο Το επόμενο έτος (έαρ 299 π.Χ.) ο Δημήτριος έπλευσε με τον στόλο του στην Κιλικία, που κατείχε ο Πλείσταρχος, ο αδελφός του Κάσσανδρου, καταλαμβάνοντας την Κύινδα και τους θησαυρούς του εκεί θησαυροφυλακίου. Μετά από αυτό, ο Σέλευκος προσφέρθηκε να συζευχθεί την κόρη του Δημητρίου από την Φίλα, την Στρατονίκη διαφοροποιούμενος έτσι από την υπάρχουσα συμμαχία Κάσσανδρου - Λυσίμαχου - Πτολεμαίου. Ο Δημήτριος συναντήθηκε με το Σέλευκο στη Ρωσό σε κλίμα εμπιστοσύνης και του παρέδωσε τη Στρατονίκη. Ακολούθησε μία συμμαχία με το Σέλευκο που ήταν μια απρόσμενα καλή τύχη για το Δημήτριο. Η σύζυγος του Φίλα, προσέτρεξε στο πλευρό του. Η Φίλα κατόπιν έφυγε σε διπλωματική αποστολή στον αδελφό της, τον Κάσσανδρο. Τότε κατέφθασε η άλλη σύζυγος του Δημητρίου, η Δηιδάμεια, η οποία όμως λίγο αργότερα ασθένησε και απέθανε το 300 π.Χ. Ο Λυσίμαχος νυμφεύθηκε μια από τις κόρες του Πτολεμαίου, την Αρσινόη, ενώ ο γιος του ο Αγαθοκλής, μια άλλη κόρη του Πτολεμαίου, τη Λυσάνδρα. Το 298 αφού ολοκλήρωσε (μαζί με τον Σέλευκο την κατάκτηση της Κιλικίας), κατέπλευσε στη Φοινίκη, όπου σταθεροποίησε τις εκεί κτήσεις του (Τύρο και τη Σιδώνα). Στην συνέχεια εισέβαλε στην επικράτεια του Πτολεμαίου και κατέλαβε την Σαμάρεια (298) Στην συνέχεια απειλήθηκε σύγκρουση Σελεύκου με τον Πτολεμαίο (298 π.Χ.). Όμως τελικά συνομολογήθηκε συνθήκη ειρήνης μεταξύ τους που συμπεριέλαβε και τον Δημήτριο. Ο Δημήτριος έδωσε ομήρους στον Πτολεμαίο μεταξύ των οποίων ήταν και ο νεαρός Πύρρος. Ο Δημήτριος έχοντας έρθει σε συμφωνία με τον Πτολεμαίο, χάρη στο Σέλευκο, έλαβε υποσχέσεις για γάμο με την κόρη του Πτολεμαϊδα. Κάποια δυσαρέσκεια επήλθε με τον Σέλευκο όταν αγοράσει την Κιλικία, και εκείνος αρνήθηκε. Επίσης επίσης του πρότεινε να αγοράσει την Τύρο και τη Σιδώνα που επίσης δεν έγινε δεκτό. 4η Δημήτρεια Εκστρατεία στην Ελλάδα Ο Δημήτριος αρνούμενος να εξαγορασθεί οχύρωσε τις πόλεις αυτές. Κατόπιν πληροφορήθηκε ότι ο Λαχάρης, φίλος του Κάσσανδρου, ανήλθε την εξουσία της Αθήνας προξενώντας αντιδράσεις στην πόλη. Ο Δημήτριος είδε την ευκαιρία και κινήθηκε εναντίον της. Με ένα μεγάλο στόλο, ο Δημήτριος κατέπλευσε από την Μικρά Ασία (έαρ 296) στην Αιγαιωτική ακτή της Αττικής. Μία θύελλα όμως κατέστρεψε το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του στόλου του. Περιμένοντας την συγκρότηση νέου στόλου από την Ασία, κατέβηκε στην Πελοπόννησο και πολιόρκησε τη Μεσσήνη. Μετά την ανάρρωσή του από σοβαρό τραυματισμό, κινήθηκε εκ νέου προς την Αττική (έαρ 295), κατέλαβε την Ελευσίνα και άρχισε να λεηλατεί την περιοχή. Στην συνέχεια άρχισε μία επίμονη πολιορκία της Αθήνας που διήρκεσε περίπου ένα έτος. Ο παοκλεισμός της ήταν επιτυχής. Προκλήθηκε πείνα στην Αθήνα, παρά τη βοήθεια που τους έστειλε ο Πτολεμαίος. Τελικά ο Λαχάρης διέφυγε μυστικά. Παρ' όλο που οι Αθηναίοι είχαν αποφασίσει να μην επανεπιτρέψουν στον Δημήτριο να εισέλθει στην πόλη, εξαντλημένοι από την έλλειψη τροφίμων, του έστειλαν πρέσβεις και παρέδωσαν την πόλη. Έτσι εισήλθε στην πόλη (αρχές 294 π.Χ.) και συγκέντρωσε τους φοβισμένους πολίτες σε ένα θέατρο περικυκλωμένο από τους στρατιώτες του. Ωστόσο εκείνος τους καθησύχασε, ανέλαβε να τους προμηθεύσει με τρόφιμα και οργάνωσε τη διοίκηση της πόλης με τρόπο που τους ήταν αρεστός. Εγκατέστησε όμως φρουρές στο Μουσείο (= λόφος Μουσών), στην Μουνιχία, στον Πειραιά για να σταθεροποιήσει την κυριαρχία του ενώ αποφάσισε την απόσχιση της Ελευσίνας και αφήρεσε επίσης από το Αθηναϊκό κράτος την Λήμνο και την Ίμβρο. Έπειτα σχεδίασε να καταλάβει την Σπάρτη, η οποία μέχρι τότε δεν είχε καταληφθεί ποτέ. Εκστράτευσε στην Πελοπόννησο (φθιν. 394) και νίκησε το βασιλέα της Αρχίδαμο Δ' στη Μαντίνεια, εισέβαλε στην Λακωνία και επέτυχε νέα νίκη κατά του Σπαρτιατικού στρατού. Όμως, τελικά ο Δημήτριος δεν κυρίευσε την Σπάρτη αλλά αντίθετα αποσύρθηκε στην Μέση Ελλάδα. Το γεγονός αποδόθηκε σε ειδήσεις από την Ασία, ότι δηλαδή ο Λυσίμαχος είχε καταλάβει τις κτήσεις του στην Μικρά Ασία, ενώ ο Πτολεμαίος αυτές στην Κύπρο, εκτός από τη Σαλαμίνα, η οποία βρισκόταν υπό πολιορκία. Εκεί ο Δημήτριος είχε αφήσει τα τέκνα και τη μητέρα του. Φαίνεται, όμως, ότι ταυτόχρονα υπήρξε μεγάλη αντίσταση των υπερασπιστών της Σπάρτης γεγονός που αναπτέρωσε το ηθικό των Σπαρτιατών για μία νέα προσπάθεια ανάκτησης της παλαιάς αίγλης. Βιογραφία (μετά την άνοδο) Άνοδος στο Θρόνο της Μακεδονίας Μετά το θάνατο του Κάσσανδρου (297 π.Χ.), κυβέρνησε στη Μακεδονία ο μεγαλύτερος γιος του, ο Φίλιππος Δ'. Απέθανε όμως (296), σύντομα μετά τον πατέρα του. Από τους δύο αδελφούς του, ο ένας ονομαζόταν Αντίπατρος Β και την περίοδο αυτή φόνευσε τη μητέρα τους, τη Θεσσαλονίκη. Ο άλλος αδελφός, ο Αλέξανδρος Ε', κάλεσε σε βοήθεια τους ισχυρούς γείτονες: τον Πύρρο από την Ήπειρο και το Δημήτριο. Αυτό ήταν και το μοιραίο τους λάθος. Σύντομα οι δύο αδελφοί ήλθαν σε συμφωνία αλλά οι επίδοξοι "υπερασπιστές" τους άδραξαν την ευκαιρία. Ο Πύρρος έφθασε πρώτος και κατέκτησε μέρος της Μακεδονίας το οποίο και κράτησε για τον εαυτό του, προσφέροντας σε αντάλλαγμα καλή γειτονία με τον Αλέξανδρο. Όταν έφθασε ο Δημήτριος (294), ο Αλέξανδρος τον δέχθηκε με τιμές, του ανακοίνωσε όμως ότι η παρουσία του δεν ήταν πλέον απαραίτητη. Υπήρξαν υπόνοιες ότι ο Αλέξανδρος παράλληλα με την υποδοχή οργάνωνε την δολοφονία του, κατά τη διάρκεια ενός συμποσίου. Τελικά αυτό δεν έγινε. Την επόμενη ημέρα ο Δημήτριος ανήγγειλε την αποχώρησή του από την Μακεδονία. Ευχαριστημένος ο Αλέξανδρος Ε' προσφέρθηκε να τον συνοδεύσει ως τη Λάρισα. Όμως στην συνέχεια ο Αλέξανδρος Ε' δολοφονήθηκε και ως υπεύθυνος θεωρήθηκε ο Δημήτριος. Επακολούθησε συνέλευση των Μακεδόνων ευγενών στην οποία ο Δημήτριος επέτυχε την ανακήρυξή του σε βασιλέα (294). Προφανώς ένα από τα επιχειρήματα που θα χρησιμοποίησε για να πείσει τους Μακεδόνες θα ήταν και το γεγονός ότι είχε ήδη συζευχθεί την την Φίλα την θυγατέρα του Αντίπατρου Α'. Μάλιστα είχε μαζί της ήδη διάδοχο, τον Αντίγονο τον Γονατά, σε ηλικία που υπηρετούσε στο στρατό του πατέρα του. Κατόπιν ο Δημήτριος ενημερώθηκε ότι ο Πτολεμαίος απελευθέρωσε τη γυναίκα και τα τέκνα του με δώρα και τιμές. Εν τω μεταξύ η κόρη του, η Στρατονίκη, ήδη σύζυγος του Σέλευκου, έγινε σύζυγος του γιου του Αντίοχου Α', που την είχε ερωτευθεί παράφορα. Έτσι ο Δημήτριος, μετά από μια σειρά ατυχιών, "αναγεννήθηκε από την στάκτη του". Εκτός από την Μακεδονίας, κατείχε την Θεσσαλία, μεγάλο μέρος της Πελοποννήσου και την Αττική ( Μέγαρα και Αθήνα). Πόλεμος στην Βοιωτία Ωστόσο, η εξουσία του Δημήτριου δεν ήταν απόλυτη. Αμέσως εκδηλώθηκαν αντιδράσεις. Ιδιαίτερη εχθρότητα έδειξαν οι Βοιωτοί. Μετά την άφιξη (293 π.Χ.) του Κλεώνυμου από τη Σπάρτη, οι Βοιωτοί αποφάσισαν να ακυρώσουν τη συνθήκη που είχαν συνάψει μαζί του. Εκείνος όμως, έφερε πολιορκητικές μηχανές και πολιόρκησε τη Θήβα. Ο Κλεώνυμος αποχώρησε και οι Θηβαίοι παραδόθηκαν τελικά στο Δημήτριο (293 π.Χ.), ο οποίος εγκατέστησε φρουρά στην πόλη. Έδειξε επιείκεια μετά τη νίκη του. Ακολούθως, πληροφορήθηκε ότι ο Λυσίμαχος είχε συλληφθεί αιχμάλωτος από τον Δρομιχαίτη. Έσπευσε τότε στη Θράκη ελπίζοντας να την προσαρτήσει στο κράτος του. Κατά την διάρκεια της διαδρομής πληροφορήθηκε ότι οι Βοιωτοί επαναστάτησαν και πάλι, ενώ ο Λυσίμαχος ήταν και πάλι ελεύθερος (292 π.Χ.). Επέστρεψε στη Βοιωτία, όπου ο γιός του Αντίγονος να έχει ήδη νικήσει και αποκλείσει τους Βοιωτούς στα τείχη της Θήβας. Αφήνοντας τον υιό του να διευθύνει την πολιορκία, στράφηκε στην Θεσσαλία να αντιμετωπίσει εισβολή του Πύρρου. Μετά την υποχώρηση του Πύρρου, ο Δημήτριος άφησε μέρος του στρατού του στη Θεσσαλία και επέστρεψε να ολοκληρώσει την πολιορκία της Θήβας. Έφερε μάλιστα την περιβόητη μηχανή που είχε κατασκευάσει, γνωστή με το όνομα ελέπολη. Ο Δημήτριος τραυματίσθηκε σοβαρά κατά τις αψιμαχίες κάτω από τα τείχη της πόλης, συνέχισε όμως αποφασισμένος να την κατακτήσει. Όταν αυτό έγινε, ο λαός της πανικόβλητος περίμενε τη χειρότερη τιμωρία, εκείνος όμως θανάτωσε και εξόρισε λίγους, ενώ ο υπόλοιπος λαός έλαβε χάρη. Πόλεμος κατά του Πύρρου Λίγο αργότερα ακολούθησε νέα εκστρατεία κατά των Αιτωλών. Αφού λεηλάτησε τη χώρα, άφησε εκεί ένα αξιόλογη φρουρά, και με τις υπόλοιπες δυνάμεις του στράφηκε κατά του Πύρρου. Όταν οι οι δύο στρατοί συναντήθηκαν, μετά από σφοδρές μάχες, ο Πύρρος κατάφερε να νικήσει τον αντίπαλό του, θανατώνοντας πολλούς και πιάνοντας 5000 αιχμαλώτους. Η ήττα αυτή έπληξε ανεπανόρθωτα το στρατιωτικό γόητρο του. Στην συνέχεια ο Δημήτριος ασθένησε σοβαρά στην Πέλλα (θέρος 289 π.Χ.), δίνοντας στον Πύρρο την ευκαιρία να επιχειρήσει εισβολή στην Μακεδονία, φθάνοντας μέχρι την Έδεσσα. Ωστόσο, μετά την ανάρρωσή του τον νίκησε και έτσι επέτυχε να τον αποκρούσει (φθιν 289 π.Χ.). Επακολούθησε συμφωνία. Οργάνωση Ασιατικής εκστρατείας Όνειρο του Δημητρίου ήταν πλέον να ανακτήσει την Ασιατική αυτοκρατορία του πατέρα του. Για το λόγο αυτό συγκέντρωσε ένα στρατό εντυπωσιακών για την εποχή αριθμών, εξοπλισμένου με ανεπτυγμένης τεχνολογίας μηχανές και πλοία. Μάλιστα επέβλεπε ο ίδιος προσωπικά τις προετοιμασίες, ταξιδεύοντας από πόλη σε πόλη. Έχοντας προετοιμάσει μια τέτοιων μεγεθών εκστρατεία για την Ασία, που κανένας στρατηγός πριν από αυτών, εκτός από τον Αλέξανδρο, δεν είχε κάνει, είδε το Σέλευκο, τον Πτολεμαίο και το Λυσίμαχο να συνασπίζονται εναντίον του. Έπεισαν δε και τον Πύρρο, να παραβιάσει για τη συνθήκη που είχε με το Μακεδόνα βασιλέα (5ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος). Εισβολή στη Μακεδονία Έτσι λοιπόν, αντί να εισβάλλει στην Ασία, ο Δημήτριος βρέθηκε αντιμέτωπος με εισβολή στην ίδια του τη χώρα. Ταυτόχρονα ο Πτολεμαίος έστειλε στόλο στις ελληνικές θάλασσες, ο Λυσίμαχος εισέβαλλε στη Μακεδονία από τη Θράκη και ο Πύρρος σπό την Ήπειρο λεηλατώντας τη χώρα. Ο Δημήτριος άφησε το γιο του, τον Αντίγονο στην Ελλάδα και έσπευσε στη Μακεδονία, θέτοντας ως πρώτο στόχο το Λυσίμαχο. Στα μισά της πορείας μαθαίνει ότι ο Πύρρος κατέλαβε τη Βέροια. Παράλληλα είχε να αντιμετωπίσει τη μεγάλη δυσαρέσκεια του στρατού του, που απειλούσε με λιποταξία. Η δυσαρέσκειά τους οφειλόταν τόσο στις πρόσφατες καταστροφές, όσο και στον αλαζονικό χαρακτήρα του. Έτσι μεγάλο μέρος του στρατού πέρασε στις γραμμές του Πύρρου, τον οποίο και θαύμαζαν για την προσωπική του ανδρεία. Η Μακεδονία τελικά διαιρέθηκε ανάμεσα στον Πύρρο και το Λυσίμαχο. Ο Δημήτριος κατέφυγε στην Κασσάνδρεια, όπου τον περίμενε η σύζυγός του, η Φίλα. Εκεί τον περίμενε νέα συμφορά, καθώς εκείνη, που δεν άντεξε να τον βλέπει σε αυτή την κατάσταση, αυτοκτόνησε παίρνοντας δηλητήριο. Κατάκτηση Μέσης Ελλάδας Εκείνος κατέφυγε στην Ελλάδα, προσκαλώντας όσους φίλους και αξιωματικούς του είχαν απομείνει. Συγκέντρωσε αρκετές δυνάμεις (φθιν. 288 π.Χ.), που αναπτέρωσαν το ηθικό του. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που απευθυνόταν στις πόλεις όχι προβάλλοντας κάποιο βασιλικό τίτλο, αλλά ως ιδιώτης. Επανέφερε στη Θήβα τους αρχαίους της νόμους και τον τρόπο διακυβέρνησης, και κατόπιν πολιόρκησε την Αθήνα (θέρος 287 π.Χ.) που δεν του έμεινε πιστή, αλλά είχε στραφεί στον Πύρρο που κατέφθασε με ικανή στρατιωτική δύναμη. Με την παρέμβαση του Κράτητος, ενός φιλοσόφου με μεγάλη υπόληψη, ο Δημήτριος πείσθηκε ότι το συμφέρον του δεν ήταν να συνεχίσει την πολιορκία. Έκλεισε εκεί συνθήκη ειρήνης με τον Πύρρο που όρισε τις θέσεις που θα διατηρούσε σε Ελλάδα και Αιγαίο. Πόλεμος με τον Λυσίμαχο Στην συνέχεια συγκέντρωσε τότε όλο του το στρατό και το στόλο και έπλευσε στην Ασία (φθιν. 287 π.Χ.), ελπίζοντας να αποσπάσει την Καρία και τη Λυδία από τον Λυσίμαχο. Στη Μίλητο, τον υποδέχθηκε η Ευρυδίκη, σύζυγος του Πτολεμαίου σε δυσμένεια, και αδελφή της Φίλας, φέροντας μαζί της την Πτολεμαΐδα, κόρη που είχε αποκτήσει με τον Πτολεμαίο και που την είχαν πρωτύτερα υποσχεθεί στο Δημήτριο για σύζυγο δια μέσου του Σέλευκου. Την συζεύχθηκε με συναίνεση της Ευρυδίκης και λίγο αργότερα άρχισε να επιτίθεται στις πόλεις της περιοχής. Άλλες παραδόθηκαν χωρίς αντίσταση και άλλες τις κατέλαβε με τη βία. Ανάμεσα στις τελευταίες ήταν και οι Σάρδεις. Έλαβε δε και σημαντικές ενισχύσεις από αξιωματικούς του Λυσίμαχου που ήρθαν με το μέρος του. Προέλασε προς τη Φρυγία, σκοπεύοντας να καταλάβει την Αρμενία και κατόπιν τη Μηδία. Από κοντά όμως τον ακολουθούσε ο Αγαθοκλής, ο γιος του Λυσίμαχου, που τελικά απέκλεισε τους δρόμους επισιτισμού του στρατού του. Καθώς η πείνα γινόταν όλο και απειλητικότερη, ο στρατός άρχιζε να εκφράζει τη δυσαρέσκειά του με κάθε τρόπο. Έτσι ο Δημήτριος αποφάσισε να επιστρέψει. Πόλεμος με τον Σέλευκο Όταν βρέθηκε αποκλεισμένος, μη θέλοντας να λεηλατήσει τα εδάφη του συμμάχου του, του Σέλευκου, του έστειλε μια επιστολή περιγράφοντας τη δυσμενή του κατάσταση. Αν και αρχικά ο Σέλευκος θέλησε να βοηθήσει, πείστηκε τελικά ότι η διαμονή του Δημητρίου στην Ασία ήταν επικίνδυνη για εκείνον και τη χώρα του. Απέναντι στην απόφασή του αυτή, ο Δημήτριος αντέδρασε με θυμό, σπέρνοντας την καταστροφή στη χώρα, λεηλατώντας εδάφη και κατακτώντας τις διόδους για τη Συρία. Αυτό αναπτέρωσε το ηθικό το δικό του και του στρατού για άλλη μια φορά. Έτσι ετοιμάστηκε να δώσει μια τελευταία αποφασιστική μάχη με το Σέλευκο. Ο Λυσίμαχος προσφέρθηκε να βοηθήσει το Σέλευκο, αλλά αυτός αρνήθηκε για λόγους τιμής. Κατόπιν ο Δημήτριος ασθένησε για ένα χρονικό διάστημα, πράγμα που του κόστισε σε χρόνο και άνδρες, καθώς το στρατόπεδό του φυλλορροούσε καθημερινά. Μετά την ανάρρωσή του κινήθηκε αιφνιδιαστικά απέναντι στις δυνάμεις του Σέλευκου, αλλά κάποιοι άνδρες του που άλλαξαν στρατόπεδο, πληροφόρησαν εγκαίρως τον εχθρό του. Όταν ο Δημήτριος το αντιλήφθηκε αποσύρθηκε όσο το δυνατόν ταχύτερα. Την άλλη ημέρα ο Σέλευκος απεύθυνε στο στρατό του Δημητρίου κάλεσμα, ώστε να περάσουν στις δικές του γραμμές, με την υπόσχεση να μην τιμωρήσει κανέναν. Πολλοί από αυτούς ανταποκρίθηκαν στο κάλεσμά του και τον ζητωκραύγασαν ως βασιλέα. Βλέποντας και την τελευταία αμυδρή ελπίδα του να διαφύγει από τη θάλασσα να χάνεται, ο Δημήτριος σε μια κίνηση απελπισίας προσπάθησε να αυτοκτονήσει, οι τελευταίοι, όμως, πιστοί του φίλοι των απέτρεψαν πείθοντάς τον ότι θα ήταν καλύτερο να παραδοθεί στο Σέλευκο. Η Αιχμαλωσία Ο Σέλευκος, με τον οποίο ο Δημήτριος μοιραζόταν συγγενικούς δεσμούς, διέταξε να του φερθούν με τιμές αντάξιες του αξιώματός του και να του παρέχουν όλες τις ανέσεις. Βλέποντας την επιρροή που είχε ο Δημήτριος στο Σέλευκο, οι διάφοροι αυλικοί του τελευταίου έδειξαν προθυμία να τον υποδεχτούν με τιμές, καθώς υπολόγιζαν ότι σύντομα θα αποκτούσε μεγάλο κύρος στο βασίλειο. Αλλά ο σεβασμός έγινε γρήγορα ζήλεια, και διάφοροι έσπευσαν να τον κακολογήσουν στο βασιλέα. Τελικά στο Δημήτριο πήγε ο Παυσανίας, με χίλιους άνδρες, και αντί να τον οδηγήσει στο Σέλευκο, τον μετέφερε στη Χερρόνησο της Συρίας. Εκεί του παρείχαν ωστόσο, μεγάλες ανέσεις και του επιτράπηκε να δέχεται επισκέψεις. Ο Σέλευκος έστελνε μηνύματα ενθάρρυνσης, υποσχόμενος ότι όταν θα έφθανε εκεί ο Αντίοχος με τη Στρατονίκη, θα απελευθερωνόταν. Ο Δημήτριος αποφάσισε να γράψει ένα γράμμα στο γιο και στους αξιωματικούς του στην Αθήνα και τις άλλες ελληνικές πόλεις, λέγοντας από κει και πέρα να μην εμπιστευτεί κανείς το γραφικό του χαρακτήρα ή τη σφραγίδα του και να τον θεωρήσουν νεκρό. Τα δε εδάφη του, θα άνηκαν πλέον στο γιο του, τον Αντίγονο. Ο τελευταίος, λυπήθηκε πολύ με την εξέλιξη των γεγονότων, και έγραψε γράμματα προς όλους τους βασιλείς και κυρίως προς το Σέλευκο, ζητώντας να παραδοθεί ο ίδιος ως όμηρος με αντάλλαγμα την ελευθερία του Δημητρίου. Ο Λυσίμαχος αντίθετα προσέφερε πολλά χρήματα στο Σέλευκο ζητώντας του να φονεύσει τον αιχμάλωτό του, πράγμα που ο Σέλευκος αρνήθηκε ως πράξη βαρβαρότητας. Ο Δημήτριος κατά τη διάρκεια της αιχμαλωσίας του, σύντομα στράφηκε στην απραξία. Άρχισε να πίνει και να κάνει καταχρήσεις, είτε για να μην σκέφτεται την κατάστασή του, είτε γιατί, κατά τον Πλούταρχο, συνειδητοποίησε το μέγεθος της αβάσιμης φιλοδοξίας του, ανακαλύπτοντας χαρές μακριά από τα πεδία των μαχών. Μετά από τρία έτη στη Χερρόνησο, ασθένησε το 283 π.Χ. και άφησε την τελευταία του πνοή σε ηλικία πενήντα τεσσάρων ετών. Διαδοχή Ο Σέλευκος έστειλε την στάκτη του στην Ελλάδα σε μια χρυσή τεφροδόχο. Μόλις το έμαθε ο Αντίγονος, πήρε το στόλο του και συνάντησε τους απεσταλμένους στο πέλαγος. Διάφορες πόλεις έστειλαν αντιπροσωπείες με δώρα για την μεγαλόπρεπη κηδεία. Κατόπιν ο Αντίγονος μετέφερε την τεφροδόχο στη Δημητριάδα, που είχε λάβει το όνομά της από τον πατέρα του. Ο Δημήτριος κατά τη διάρκεια της ζωής του απέκτησε αρκετά τέκνα. *Τον Αντίγονο και τη Στρατονίκη, από την πρώτη του σύζυγο, τη Φίλα. *Δύο γιους που πήραν το όνομά του, ο ένας επονομάστηκε ο Λεπτός και τον απέκτησε με μια γυναίκα από την Ιλλυρία, *και ο άλλος, τον οποίο απέκτησε με την Πτολεμαΐδα, έμεινε γνωστός ως Δημήτριος ο Καλός και βασίλευσε στην Κυρήνη. *Από τη Δηιδάμεια, απέκτησε τον Αλέξανδρο, ο οποίος έμεινε στην Αίγυπτο και *από την Ευρυδίκη, πιστεύεται πως απέκτησε ένα γιο, τον Κόρραγο. Οι απόγονοί του κυβέρνησαν στη Μακεδονία, μέχρι και τον Περσέα, τον τελευταίο Μακεδόνα βασιλέα, κατά την εποχή που οι Ρωμαίοι κατέκτησαν τη χώρα. Χρονολόγιο Σύνοψη 319 Γέννηση Αντιγόνου Γονατά, υιού του Δημητρίου 314 Αντίγονος αφήνει τον Δημήτριο τοποτηρητή στην Συρία και κατευθύνεται στις Κελαινές της Φρυγίας. 313 Ο Δημήτριος οδηγεί τον στρατό του στην Μαλλό αλλά φθάνει μετά την κατάληψη της περιοχής από τον Πτολεμαίο 312 Ο Δημήτριος ηττάται από τον Πτολεμαίο στην μάχη της Γάζας 311 Ο Δημήτριος νικά Γίλλη, στρατηγό Πτολεμαίου 311 Ο Δημήτριος εκστρατεύει αιφνιδίως κατά Ναβαταίων 310 Ο Δημήτριος αιφνίδια εισβάλλει στην Βαβυλωνία και καταλαμβάνει μία από τις ακροπόλεις της Βαβυλώνας. 310 Ο Δημήτριος νικά τους στρατηγούς του Πτολεμαίου στην Κιλικία. 307 (Ιούνιος) Ο Δημήτριος καταλαμβάνει τον Πειραιά και εκβάλλει από την Αθήνα Δημήτριο Φαληρέα 307 Ο Δημήτριος καταλαμβάνει τα Μέγαρα 307 Ο Δημήτριος καταλαμβάνει και καταστρέφει το οχυρό της Μουνυχίας. 307 Αθηναίοι τιμούν Δημήτριο και Αντίγονο 306 Ο Δημήτριος νικά Μενέλαο και αρχίζει την πολιορκία της Κυπριακής Σαλαμίνας 306 Ο Δημήτριος συντρίβει τον Πτολεμαίο σε ναυμαχία πλησίον της Σαλαμίνας. 306 Ο Δημήτριος κατακτά Κύπρο αλλά αφήνει τον Μενέλαο να δραπευτεύσει. 306 Ο Αντίγονος και ο Δημήτριος στέφονται βασιλείς. 305 Ο Δημήτριος καταπλέει στην Ρόδο και αρχίζει την πολιορκία της ομώνυμης πόλης 305/11a decree of the League of Islanders at Delos, in honour of Demetrius. 305/17 The Rhodians repel Demetrius' first attack on their harbour. 305/21 ians repel another attack by Demetrius, by land and sea; after which 305/25 Demetrius constructs a large siege engine, which is called a Helepoli 305/26 Demetrius begins to be called Poliorcetes, "the Besieger". 305/2a cree in honour of residents at the court of Antigonus and Demetrius. 304/1 ans send out ships to attack Demetrius' supply bases, and Menedemus 304/1 ply bases, and Menedemus captures a ship sent by Phila to Demetrius. 304/4 Demetrius fails to bribe Athenagoras, one of the Rhodian commanders, attack by the Rhodians forces Demetrius to pull back his siege machine 304/8 Demetrius captures the island of Salamis. 304/9 other unsuccessful attack by Demetrius, during which the Rhodian magi 304/9 rrange a short truce between Demetrius and the Rhodians, which is fol 304/10 Demetrius agrees to end the siege of Rhodes, through the mediation 304/11 Demetrius leaves behind his siege engines for the Rhodians to keep. 304 Δημήτριος καταπλέει στην Ελλάδα και καταλαμβάνει Χαλκίδα 304/21 Demetrius drives Cassander's army out of Attica and pursues it as far 304/23 The Athenians grant further honours to Demetrius. ---- 303/1 Demetrius' licentious behaviour during his winter stay at Athens, esp 303/1 ena; Democles commits suicide to escape the attentions of Demetrius. 303 Ο Δημήτριος καταλαμβάνει Σικυώνα και την μεταφέρει σε νέα θέση. 303 Ο Δημήτριος καταλαμβάνει Κόρινθο, Βούρα, Σκύρο, Ορχομενό και άλλες Πελοποννησιακές πόλεις 303 Ο Νικόδημος της Μεσσήνης αφίσταται από τον Κάσσανδρο και προσχωρεί στον Δημήτριο. 303 Με την βοήθεια του Ηροδότου, ο Δημήτριος καταλαμβάνει το Άργος όπου νυμφεύεται την Διηδάμεια, την αδελφή Πύρρου 302 Ο Δημήτριος διακηρύσσει την Ελληνική Συμμαχία (υπό την κηδεμονία του) 302 Διακοπή διαπραγματεύσεων Κασσάνδρου-Δημητρίου. 302/5 Demetrius is initiated into the mysteries at Eleusis, even through 302 Ο Πύρρος υποχρεούται να εγκαταλείψει την Ήπειρο και καταφεύγει στον Δημήτριο. 302 (θέρος) Δημήτριος αποβιβάζεται στην Θεσσαλία, παρακάμπτοντας τις Θερμοπύλες) και προσπαθεί να εγκλωβίσει τον Κάσσανδρο 302 Δημήτριος επιστρέφει στην Μικρά Ασία (ανάκληση από τον Αντίγονο) και συνάπτει ανακωχή με τον Κάσσανδρο. 301/4 an Athenian decree in honour of Oxythemis,a supporter of Demetrius. 301/5 350-351, a decree of Byzantium in honour of Antigonus and Demetrius. 301 (φθιν) Μάχη της Ιψού στην Φρυγία. Συντριβή Αντιγόνου-Δημητρίου 301 Ο Δημήτριος με τον στρατό του καταφεύγει στην Έφεσο της Ιωνίας 301 Ο Δημήτριος ματαιώνει την προδοσία του Διόδωρου στην Έφεσο 301 Οι Αθηναίοι αρνούνται να στηρίξουν τον Δημήτριο 301/4a Eretrian decree in honour of Adeimantus, a friend of Demetrius. 301/6a decree of Ephesus in honour of Archestratus, a friend of Demetrius. 300 Ο Δημήτριος αφήνει τοποτηρητή των Ελλαδικών κτήσεων τον Πύρρο και καταπλέει στην Θρακική Χερρόνησο που κατέχεται από τον Λυσίμαχο 298 Ο Σέλευκος συμμαχεί με τον Δημήτριο, στην Ρωσό της Κιλικίας, και νυμφεύεται την θυγατέρα του Στρατονίκη 298 Ο Δημήτριος καταλμβάνει πλήρως την Κιλικία 298 Ο Δημήτριος νυμφεύεται θυγατέρα του Πτολεμαίου 298 Ο Δημήτριος αποστέλλει τον Πύρρο στον Πτολεμαίο ως όμηρο. 298/13 Demetrius and Seleucus quarrel over Tyre and Sidon. 296 Ο Δημήτριος καταλαμβάνει Σαμάρεια 295 Ο Δημήτριος γίνεται δεκτός στην Μίλητο. 295 Ο Δημήτριος επιτίθεται στην Αθήνα αλλά μέρος του στόλου του καταστρέφεται σε ναυάγηση. 295 Δημήτριος τραυματίζεται κατά την πολιορκία της Μεσσήνης. 295/25 ends 150 ships in an attempt to break Demetrius' blockade of Athens. 294 Ο Δημήτριος καταλαμβάνει την Αθήνα εκδιώκοντας τον Λαχάρη. 294 Αθηναϊκή τιμή στον Ηρόδοτο, φίλο του Δημητρίου 294 Ο Δημήτριος νικά τον Αρχίδαμο Δ' στην Μαντίνεια, και επιτίθεται στην Σπάρτη. 294/17 Coalition of Lysimachus, Seleucus, and Ptolemaeus against Demetrius. 294/19 Demetrius murders Alexander, expels Antipater, and becomes king of 293/10 Demetrius gains control of Thessaly and Boeotia. 293 Ο Δημήτριος θεμελιώνει την Δημητριάδα. 293/16 to revolt by Cleonymus of Sparta, but is recaptured by Demetrius. 291/5 Demetrius drives Pyrrhus out of Thessaly. 291/6 Demetrius and his son Antigonus recapture Thebes after a second revol 290 Ο Δημήτριος διοργανώνει τα Πύθια στην Αθήνα αντί στους Δελφούς. 290/14 hus, and becomes the wife of Demetrius, who thus gains control of Cor 289/3 Agathocles sends his son to arrange an alliance with Demetrius. 289 Ο Πύρρος νικά στην Αιτωλία τον Πάνταυχο, στρατηγό Δημητρίου. 289/6 Demetrius makes himself unpopular with his subjects by his haughty 289/7 Pyrrhus invades Macedonia, but is driven out by Demetrius. 289 Δημήτριος συγκεντρώνει στρατό και καταπλέει στην Μικρά Ασία 288/1 lemaeus, Lysimachus, and Pyrrhus form a coalition against Demetrius. 288/14 Demetrius advances against Lysimachus, but returns when he receives 288/17 army deserts to Pyrrhus, and Demetrius loses control of Macedonia. 288/21 Demetrius tours the Greek states in an attempt to rally support. 287/8 Demetrius makes peace with Pyrrhus and the Athenians. 287/10 Menedemus is sent as ambassador from Eretria to Demetrius. 287 Δημήτριος καταπλέει και αποβιβάζεται στην Μικρά Ασία. 286/1 Ο Δημήτριος καταλαμβάνει Ιωνία και Σάρδεις 286/16 Demetrius marches inland, pursued by Agathocles son of Lysimachus. 286/18 Pyrrhus attacks Demetrius' garrisons in Thessaly. 286/19 Negotiations between Demetrius and Seleucus. 286/20 Inconclusive fighting between the armies of Demetrius and Seleucus. 285/2 Demetrius is advised not to build a canal across the Corinthian Isthm 285/3 Demetrius complains to the Romans about the activities of Italian pir 285/4a bodyguard of Demetrius is killed after entering the oracle of Troph 285/5 Cynaethus indulges in absurd flattery of Demetrius. 285 Ο Δημήτριος παραδίδεται στον Σέλευκο που τερματίζει την πολεμική δράση του. 285/15 rejects Lysimachus' advice that Demetrius should be put to death. 285/17 Demetrius hands over control of his remaining possessions to Antigonu 282/22 Demetrius Poliorcetes builds huge warships, with up to 15 banks of 282 Θάνατος Δημητρίου Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αργεάδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Πλουτάρχου Βίοι Παράλληλοι, «Δημήτριος» http://www.attalus.org/old/demetrius1.html * www.livius.org Category:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Category:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας